


Welcome home, babe

by Chenqing_Bichen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, I Ship It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen
Summary: This is set during quarantine period when Yibo got nack to Beijing from his home town. Xiao Zhan is excited to have his boyfriend all to himself for next few weeks so he decided to welcome him back by seducing him & having him fuck his life outta him.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Welcome home, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtf_melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_melodie/gifts).



> Anna babe happy birthday. I'm a few hours late but here it is, hope you like & enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. Love you babe.
> 
> It's not beta read so all mistakes are mine, lemme know so I can correct them.

Xiao Zhan was excited, his boyfriend is going to be home in about 10 mins & he can't wait to spend the quarantine with him. They were going to meet after almost 3 weeks & this time it was going to be for no less than 2-3 weeks. He was so excited to finally have his boyfriend all to himself for a long time (considering their busy schedules) that he had already prepared his welcome home gift. He couldn't wait for Yibo to get home.

  
Xiao Zhan was on their bedroom putting all the necessary items on the bed when he heard the door unlocking & Yibo's voice calling him " Zhan ge, I'm home." He smiled & walked out of room answering " Coming babe." He hoped what he was wearing has desirable effects, he got the answer in form of Yibo's groan as he reached halfway across the living room. 

  
"How am I supposed to hold off from kissing you until I shower if you gonna do that?" Yibo whined looking at his boyfriend in that pink hoodie & loose sweats, still wet hairs from his shower (?) Or is he sweating that much?

  
"Who told you to wait till then Lao Wang?" Xiao Zhan said smiling a bit playfully. He got his answer as another groan & Yibo closing his eyes taking deep breaths while muttering something. Xiao Zhan was laughing internally at his boyfriend's plight. When he finally opened his eyes Xiao Zhan knew even before Yibo said

  
"I just can't let my baby catch some infection now, Can I ge?" Yibo said smirking.

"So you are not going to kiss me?"

"I'll kiss you all you want baby just lemme take a shower. Did you put everything I asked in the guest bathroom?"

Xiao Zhan nodded pouting at not getting his hello kiss, he knew Yibo was right about that but Yibo didn't have to know that. 

"Come on baby. Don't pout. I'll do what you say once I'm out ok?"

"Promise?" Xiao Zhan said his lighting up.

"Promise." Yibo said walking towards the guest bedroom with his bag "I'll be out in 10." He called before shutting the door.

  
Xiao Zhan walked into their bedroom, removing Yibo's sweats he was wearing he put on the thigh high socks he had bought for this specific purpose. He knows what effect he has on Yibo when he is his cloths loves the aftermath of it. That's why he had decided this as the welcome home gift. He got himself settled in their king size bed & gave his half hard cock a gentle tug. Lubing up his fingers he bend forward a bit opening his legs wider bending his knees he rubbed at his entrance. He waited till he heard the guest room unlocking before he eased one finger in, he sighed. Although his fingers weren't as big as Yibo & didn't reach the same depths, he didn't have to worry about that cause he will have them & something bigger than his fingers in him soon. The thought made him moan & tried reaching a bit deeper.

  
"Ge why didn't you- " Yibo's words died in his mouth when his fell on the scene in front of him. His beautiful boyfriend laid on their bed cald in his (their?) pink hoodie & black thigh high socks with little bunnies on it, his knees spread, face flushed, cock hard while he was slowly fingering himself open. He stood their frozen until his boyfriend said something & within a sec he was on his boyfriend cupping the back of his neck pulling him forward to kiss him while his other hand reached down to hold the hand which his ge was using to finger himself. He held his wrist & pushed his fingers deeper swallowing the moans of his boyfriend as they continued kissing, he used his boyfriend's had to finger him open adding at a pace of his desire. 

  
Xiao Zhan didn't know got the time to understand that's how fast it happened one second he was admiring his boyfriend's body in just a towel & how the water droplets from his hairs were traveling down the path he wanted to trace with his tongue. He called his name when Yibo didn't continue & then his boyfriend was pulling him into a searing kiss making him fingering himself with a pace that was making him vibrate with need. His head was buzzing as Yibo continued sucking licking & nipping at his lips. 

  
When they parted Xiao Zhan was sure he looked so wrecked, he felt wrecked. He looked at Yibo unseeing, his fingers were still moving inside him.

  
"You look so fucking beautiful baby." 

  
"Yeah?" He asked a little breathless. 

  
"Fuck yes baby. Wanna wreck you, fuck you so good that you forget everything else."

  
His heartbeat which was starting to slow down picked up pace again " Then do it." He managed to whisper.

  
Yibo shook his head " I promised you that I'll do what you say. So tell me baby what is it that you want?"

  
Xiao Zhan whimpered & closed his eyes as Yibo took his cock in hand jerking it in slow precise movements. 

  
"Tell me baby." Yibo said coaxing as he continued jerking his dick wait when his fingers gotten out of himself. Xiao Zhan's mind was a mess rn how Yibo managed to do it in minutes (seconds?) he would never know but that's not the important part right now. He has to say something, to answer Yibo. Yeah he can do this.

  
"I-" his voice broke into moans as Yibo twisted his hand that was jerking him. 

"You what baby?" He could hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice as continued jerking him loosely once again.

"I want you." He said breathing heavily.

"You have me baby." 

Xiao Zhan groaned at that & pushed Yibo's hand off his cock so he could get some sense back in him & tell Yibo what he wanted. He opened his eyes & the sight in front of him would be enough for him to come right that moment even with Yibo's lazy strokes. Yibo looked so hot his lips bitten red, his chest moving up & down fast, his cock was peaking out from where the towel was giving it way.As if in a daze, He tugged at the towel which was barely holding it & moved the towel aside letting his boyfriend's huge cock spring free. He swallowed roughly he wanted it inside him right now it's been too long. He moved to hold it & marvelled at how it didn't fit in his hands, stroking it. Yibo moaned & moved to kiss him again removing his hand from his dick. 

  
"Use your words baby." Yibo said after they separated.

  
After taking a deep breath Xiao Zhan said " I- I want you to enjoy your welcome home gift."

  
Yibo raised an eyebrow at it as if questioning what was the gift & then gave him a once over look humming as if appreciating the sight & understanding what he meant by gift.

  
" Yeah it's the gift" Xiao Zhan mumbled a bit embarrassed. " So I want you to enjoy it." He said looking everywhere but at Yibo he began thinking it was not that good as he thought.

  
"I love it." Yibo said cupping his face & giving him a peck on lips. "But how do you want me to enjoy it?" He asked smirking.

Xiao Zhan groaned at it "Yibo" he said a bit pained.

"I'm here baby." He said smacking another kiss on his lips.

" Have your way with me. Do whatever you want." He said looking at his boyfriend. He was so fucking hot Xiao Zhan wanted him so much it hurt, literally & figuratively.

  
"Alright." Yibo said as he once again claimed those lips. After another mind melting kiss Yibo begin trailing kisses under his jaw & neck. He bit down on teh side of his neck then licked & sucked on it until it bloomed into a dark mark, a stark contrast to his otherwise unmarked skin. He continues his ministrations on his & pulled the hoodie to side to do the same on his collarbones & shoulders.

  
Xiao Zhan was a moaning & whimpering mess when Yibo decided it was enough & moved to ruck the hoodie up so he can continue on his chest & downward but it seemed his boyfriend didn't plan it to be this simple when his mouth & nose were covered by the front of the hoodie. His body jerked & Yibo shushed him continuing his path down & taking one of his perked nipple in his mouth & lightly biting then licking it while using his other hand to rub & pinch at his other nipple. Xiao Zhan keening got muffled into the hoodie, his hands clutched harder on Yibo's shoulders leaving blunt nail marks. 

  
Yibo continued his ministrations on the other nipple & loosened his hold on the hoodie so Xiao Zhan can take a breath after the pressure was back. It continued until Yibo reached his hipbones. He let go of the hoodie & Xiao Zhan took a deep breath wheezing. He didn't have time to recover when Yibo moved of the bed & took a hold of Xiao Zhan's dainty ankles in his hands pulling him halway off the bed.

  
Xiao Zhan was panting " Yibo what-"

"Shh ge lemme make you feel good." With that he nipped right below his clothed ankle & Xiao Zhan's eyes rolled back. Yibo continued nipping at some places he knew Xiao Zhan was super sensitive at, which was almost everywhere Yibo touched him. It was like he left a raging fire in his wake as he touched Xiao Zhan which can be only calmed when Yibo fucks him so good that he goes boneless.

  
Yibo let his legs down as he continued kissing down & got on his knees to kiss his boyfriend's soft inner thighs & to mark them. It feed something primal inside him seeing his boyfriend all marked up & moaning in pleasure cause of him. His boyfriend's hands were in his hairs as if he was trying to guide him somewhere but it wasn't the time yet. So he hummed as if to let his boyfriend know that he got him but he has to wait. His boyfriend whimpered as if to complain which was turned into a loud moan when he bit down the flesh of his inner thighs.

  
Xiao Zhan was going crazy with pleasure. He would come with a single touch on his dick that's how wired up he was & his boyfriend was not going anywhere near the area he wanted his mouth at just kissing & sucking at every other inch of skin available. He was this close to threaten Yibo for his life when he finally felt his tongue where he needed & he moaned so loud he was sure the entire floor could hear him.

  
After Yibo was done marking his baby up to his pleasure,he ducked to lick at his boyfriend's entrance making his boyfriend moan so loud he was worried that he would loose his voice for a second but be continued licking tasting lube at first. He put his hands on his boyfriend's ass lifting him off the bed a bit so he could lick & prode deeper. His boyfriend's fingers tightened in his hairs pushing him towards his hole. Yibo spread his boyfriend's peach ass using his grip on those soft mounds giving him more space to lick in he nosed as the skin between his sac & hole making his boyfriend writhe with pleasure. 

  
Next thing he knew his boyfriend was coming shaking & clenching around his tongue without a warning. He kept licking & sucking his hole until his boyfriend whimpered. He moved up & looked at his boyfriend who was still breathing harshly trying to come back to himself. He looked so beautiful with his body flushed & all marked up by him, breathing heavily. He didn't think he can hold back so he took ahold of himself & begin jerking himself off at rough pace. He came all over his boyfriend's torso when his boyfriend opened his eyes & bit his lower lip at the sight in front of him.

  
He panted looking down at his boyfriend with their cum all over his chest & stomach. He swore he never gotten hard this fast in his life ever (probably). He ran a finger through their mixed up release " We aren't done yet." He said bending over to put that come covered finger in his boyfriend's mouth. He moaned around his finger sucking enthusiastically as if it was his dick instead of his finger. He removed his finger before he decides to fuck his mouth instead of his ass, he can always do that later.

  
He took a side of sheets wiping off the cum covering his boyfriend & moved to take two pillows & the bottle of lube. He put them to side.

  
"Turn over on your stomach baby & plant your feets on the floor." 

  
Xiao Zhan nodded & turned over. Yibo put the pillows beneath his tummy & asked " You think it's enough support?" 

  
Xiao Zhan tested & gave a affirmative hum over his shoulder. The hoodie less rucked up on the back & Yibo hummed running his hands on his sides, slowly pushing the hoodie up.

  
"You should see yourself baby. You look so beautiful like this."

  
"Only for you." Xiao Zhan said making Yibo pleased to hear that.

  
Yibo coated his fingers with lube & circled the entrance before pushing in. The angle make Xiao Zhan bite his fist. Yibo removed his hands from his hole making Xiao Zhan whimper at the loss. Yibo removed the hoodie until it was on his arms twisting & tucking it so it restrained any movement from his arms. Xiao Zhan tried to remove it but it was to no avail. 

  
"Wanna hear you." Is all Yibo said before moving back to took in the picture his boyfriend made hands tied up by hoodie all in his naked glory spare for those thigh high socks which was making Yibo go feral. He moved without wasting any time, coating his fingers with lube again & started fingering him while kissing & sucking on his back. 

  
Xiao Zhan was hard again as Yibo continued to finger him now 3 fingers in while occasionally rubbing his prostate. It was exhilarating feeling but he knew having something else inside him would be more exhilarating so he made a needy sound. 

  
Yibo chuckled & patted his ass by his other hand "So impatient." He said as he took his fingers out & coated his length watching as his boyfriend's whole gaped around nothing. " So needy for me." He said rubbing his thumb at that fluttering hole all slicked & shiny. 

  
He lined himself & pushed in through the tight ring of muscles, clenching his jaw at the overwhelming pleasure he felt. It never got less pleasurable no matter how many time they did this, no matter how many times he was inside his boyfriend he always felt so overwhelmed & so full of love for this man beneath him. 

  
Xiao Zhan was breathing hard when Yibo finally got fully inside him & he could feel Yibo's hands gripping his waist tightly not moving, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Xiao Zhan was overcame with love, he knew how much wired up Yibo was & he still took all the time to prepare him so well pleasured him so much as if he was the one welcoming him home & maybe he was cause Yibo was his home. He smiled & broke into moans as Yibo rolled his hips. 

  
"Yibo move baby please." He panted.

Yibo didn't answer just tightened his grip on his boyfriend's waist marveled at how his hands could encompass it as whole & begin moving. Picking up pace not giving his baby any time to recover making him moan louder & writhing below him.

  
Xiao Zhan's legs felt like jelly he wraped one foot around Yibo's leg giving way to a better angle & making Yibo hit his prostate with each thrust. His head was swimming with pleasure with each thrust. He wanted to look at his boyfriend's blissed out face when they came. He probably mumbled something cause he felt Yibo slow down.

  
He was panting & so close to coming when he heard Xiao Zhan mumble something. He slowed down to give him time so he can say what he wanted.

"Wanna see your face." He said out of breath. Next thing he knew Yibo was turning him around pushing him up on the bed & climbing over him. He put his still knotted hands over Yibo's neck as Yibo pushed in again. He reached to kiss him finding Yibo's lips on his already.

  
They kissed while Yibo moved to find the best angle that will make him through his head back & scream his name. He got it in third try making Xiao Zhan bite his lip & wrapping his legs around Yibo's waist. 

"Right there. Yes." He moaned when Yibo moved to kiss his way down. Yibo increased his speed making both of them moan & grunt in pleasure. Yibo's abs were giving the much needed friction to Xiao Zhan's cock. He was so close "I- I'm gonna-" 

  
"Me too baby just hold on a second." Yibo said in his ears voice rough as he rolled his hips & started thrusting even faster. 

Xiao Zhan nodded trying to hold off his orgasm it was nearly impossible to do. Thankfully he didn't have to hold off longer cause after a couple of minutes cause Yibo's voice was back telling him "Yeah baby come for me now." In that gravelly voice that makes him go weak in his knees & next second he was coming so hard painting their chests with come, he felt Yibo release inside him simultaneously which made him squirm & clench on his dick inside him, drawing out another spurt of cum making him almost faint. 

  
Maybe he did cause next he opened his eyes he was all cleaned up & on a relatively clean side of bed with yibo cuddling him from behind. When he tried to move only then he felt Yibo still inside him almost all the way hard peppering kisses on the back of his neck. The hoodie was on the floor beside them but his socks were still on so he mentally patted his back on choosing the correct option. Maybe there was going to be a bit of laundry & cleaning to do but he felt sated to bones & was cuddled up in his boyfriend's arms. He could always get him to do the work. He turned his head to kiss his boyfriend.Yibo smiled against his lips kissing him gently.

"Welcome home, babe" He whispered against his lips smiling. Yibo pecked his lips again & moved to pick something over his shoulder making Xiao Zhan squirm cause he was still sensitive & Yibo was still inside him. 

"Sorry, sorry." Yibo said sliding out of him carefully.

"I can't go again Lao Wang. How cruel of you to treat your baby like this." He said pouting. 

"You don't have to do anything baby except for lying on your side." Yibo said amused at his theatrics. " But alright we can wait a little longer cause you gave me the best welcome home present." 

  
Xiao Zhan would have hit him if he wasn't feeling so lazy & comfortable in his position. So he settled with a mumbled meanie. 

"Alright get up for a bit & drink water." Yibo said seeing he had no intention of moving. 

"I don't wanna." 

"But you have to baby. I don't want you to get hospitalised cause you got dehydrated. What am I gonna tell the doctor that I fucked the water out of you instead of your brain." 

  
"You already did both so whatever." Xiao Zhan mumbled trying to get up & he winced a little.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just wrong angle." He said sitting up a bit.

Yibo handed him the water & he drank the whole glass before lying down again. Mumbling " Order some food after that you can fuck me. I'm gonna take a nap ok." 

"Ok." Yibo said pressing a kiss to his temple moving out of bed to retrieve his phone & order them dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this. I'm by the same @ on twt if you want follow me. I mostly rt stuff about our precious boys.


End file.
